


Dogstar

by Shayheyred



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diefenbaker. Slam poetry. That about sums it up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogstar

I got the woof  
I got the power  
I got the moves  
I got the hunger

I got the leap  
I got the bound  
I got the wolf  
I got the hound

I got the bitches  
I got the plan  
I got three squares  
I got the Man

I got the city  
I got the snow  
What more you need, Man?  
Hell if I know  


* * *


End file.
